Dokugan's Strategy Guides/Advanced
Introduction Hello and welcome, fellow Clashers! This is Dokugan's Advanced Strategy Guide, as the name implies. Here I will show you the 'everything-you-need-to-know-except-for-the-parts-where-I-couldn't-be-bothered-to-type-in' tricks, tips and... You know what? Let's get started! Check out my Dokugan's Strategy Guide if you don't think you're 'Advanced' enough. ~Dokugan Ryu, Strategist ' What 'Advanced' level are you? This is to clear up the confusion between an 'advanced' player and a starter. Take the quiz: What Town Hall are you? 1-3 4-5 6-7 8-9 What level are you (NOT Town Hall level)? 1-30 - Low Level 40-75 - Middle Level 75-100 - High Level 100-200 - Jedi Are you a fan me, Dokugan? Yes Totally Definitely I WOULD DIE FOR YOU DOKUGAN <3 If you are a Town Hall 7+, level 45+ and completely love Dokugan, then you are considered a high level! If not, check out my Dokugan's Strategy Guide intended for all players in general. PS. I was joking about the last option. Extra Walls! '''Town Hall 7 Chapter: ' Because of an update, players from Town Hall 7 and up got 25 extra walls to use. Some players would like to have them grouped together to protect a certain area where players tend to attack from, where others prefer to spread them out, adding walls here and there and filling in gaps. What would I suggest? Well it depends on the type of base you have. Let me give some examples... Kheelan's Base As you can see, the extra 25 walls could be added to cover up the Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors that are on the side of the base. This way, players attacking would have to pact the troops together once they break through, making it easy for the three Mortars to kill them in one shot. Teresa's Base This base is rather old (you can tell because of the spiking) and is rather neat in it's patterns and equality. Anyway, the spiked walls and the extra 25 walls could be used to cover the collectors and mines, like the previous base. Otherwise, it could be used to protect the Barbarian King and the Spell Factory, though that would mean shifting the entire base up a couple of squares, making it extremely inconvenient. Anyway, those were the examples! I hope I helped in putting those walls to good use! Alterations of bases Experienced as you probably are, you would most likely won't want to rearrange your base. This is why the title doesn't say '''Creating a durable base, not Alterations of bases. Have you done something wrong during your entire time playing Clash, but not know it? Since you most likely already have a durable base,there are maybe some tricks you can pick up/correct below! Buffering People buffer by having layers and layers of walls at a certain section of a base. This is incorrect, as Wall Breakers can damage up to three layers of walls. Instead, you should have them leave a gap, then have walls. Let me show you, with some ASCII Art! What NOT to do: What TO do: ---- ---- This way, Wall Breakers will have to be sent in two waves to destroy them, wasting your opponents time and Elixir. Funneling Where you usually leave a gap to persuade/force enemy troops to spawn. Very effective when you have enough walls, which Flammy's Town Hall 8 base has: As you can see (not really) all sides of his base have funnel holes (symmetrical to what you CAN see) and troops will have to go there, whether the player likes it or not. The decorations are used for funneling, so troops will have to walk around/between the decorations, and will group together at the Army Camp (Giants will head straight for the defenses) and die at the hand of the mighty Mortar. What isn't noted by Flammy, however, is that the Wizard Tower also does the faster splash damage, killing the tankier troops that survive the blast. Resource Mix-up This is when you mix up the Collectors and Mines, making it hard for the opponent to give you a victory, but completely destroying a section (usually the Gold Mines) of resources. This is very fustrating, so mix 'em up! Place them where the Barracks, Dark Barracks, Spell Factory and about anything that has a 3x3 spacing. Potential raiders will most likely ignore you because of that. Very effective, especially if you are usually inactive (like me). Spring Trap Funneling When you have one gap between sections of walls, there are sometimes small gaps that leave a small hole of precisely one spacing. You could fill it up with a Wall, but tht would be wasting your money doing that. Place a Spring Trap so when the attacking troops come, they will nearly almost take out the max amount of troop spacing (15 spaces). Most of the time, it is usually Giants that get Spring Trapped from my previous experience for distraction, and Giants ignore other buildings and head straight for defences, making them lead the raid nearly all the time. Heres a pic: You can see the Spring Trap Funneling all around they Town Hall level 4 base. Namely- you guessed it! Flammy! Beware though- a Goblin is faster than a Spring Trap!! Klan Klan Kastle Killerz When someone donates archers (or whatever) you need to place them in a place where they are most effective. This may lead to switching around, making it quite annoying. This is why you must ask for the right donation! If your Clan Clastle is in the middle of your base, surrounded with Walls, then you could ask for archers, as they can shoot over walls. Clan Castle Troops are effective distractions and meat shields, especially when there are Giants as they completely ignore them. Tier 3 Troops are rare, but when you do get it, don't put it to waste by making it attack- place it strategicly, where your weakest spot (if you have one) is. Okay! Next section! HIGH level raiding Note: Will only work if you have unlocked Healer/Dragon/P.E.K.K.A and any Dark Elixir Troops. These are some high level strategies (which means they are very costly) that I defenitely do not '''recommend unless you are, of course, high level. Ignore that, if you have a housing space of about 150+ then it's okay- I'm trying to make this guide a little more flexible, you see. These strategies can be found on the Attack Strategies page. (These strategies have been hand picked and been edited for a heck lot of time). Elixir and Trophy Hunting Steps 1) Place 1-2 Giants then about 4-6 Wall Breakers to attack the walls. The Giant/s is to distract defences from targeting the Wall Breakers. Place more to break the whole wall if it hasn't been destroyed. 2) Place all 30 Barbarians inside your enemy's wall then place the remaining Giants. 3) Drop a Healing Spell to heal your surrounding troops. 4) Then place all your Archers to surround your enemy's Town Hall. 5) Then deploy your Healer to heal all your troops. Be wary of the Air Defense. Try to use Giants to destroy it. 6) Then place the rest of your Wall Breakers and Wizards into the enemy's Town Hall (if it hasn't already been destroyed). 7) If the job is not done, place the Dragon to take care of the rest. '''Dokugan: '''If you disagree with any of this, then feel free to make changes by either editing it or have the variation in your own raid! Archer Demolition/Drag Cleanup Here are the steps to make this strategy successful: 1) Place 30-50 archers all around the enemy village (for distraction). 2) Put archers in small, spread out groups to take out defenses in this order - Air Defense/s,Archer Tower/s, Wizard Tower/s (Be careful around the Wizard Tower because of splash damage). If you are using a Dragon, don't worry too much about taking out the Wizard Tower as they are not very effective against Dragons. 3) If you need to break through walls to get to the defenses, use the Wall Breakers. 4) If you have completely taken out the enemy village with the archers, then you don't need to use your other Dragon. If you haven't, then just put down the Dragon and you should get 100%. Only use the second dragon if you need it'. Notes:- 1) The higher level your troops, the better chance you have of getting 100%. 2) Make sure that the person you are raiding has a fair bit of Elixir so that you don't end up losing it. 4) Using this strategy is not guaranteed to give you 100% all the time, but you should at least get one star most of the time. Rarely however, it might not work and you might not get even 50%. 5) This strategy is mainly for gaining trophies and might not work for resources. Example compositions for different level of players: The reason why Archers or used instead of Barbarians is the fact the can shoot over walls, so you don't have to waste Elixir and time training Wall Breakers. Archers are cheaper than Wizards and faster to train as well, making them the ideal troop. Healer + Giant Army by Flammy Troops: TheHealerHealer is a flying unit that heals and who are like all Air Defenses susceptible to Air Defenses. Destroy defenses with the Giants before deploying the Healer, or at least deploying the Healer in such a way that it will heal the Giants for a long time before it dies to an Air Defense (by eventually coming within range). The goal of any Healer + Giant attack is to '''take out the Air Defense.' However sometimes Archer Towers can be just as annoying to Healers. Sometimes your Giants will take out the Air Defense then an Archer Tower will take out the Healer. Healers are very weak and can not defend themselves. The strategy may not work due to well placed Archer Towers, Air Defenses and Wizard Towers. 1. Deploy one Giant and as many Wall Breakers needed to break through the wall. 2. Once the wall is broken, deploy the rest of your Giants to take out the Air Defense. 3. Once the Air Defense is down deploy the Healer and more Wall Breakers if needed if you have Goblins and Barbarians deploy them too at the right time. This attack should make you get at least 2 stars unless you didn't deploy the troops properly. Wall Breakers help with this strategy by letting the Giants in. Goblins will also help by stealing resources. Example compositions for different level of players: Dragon Rush Note: 'Jorge Yao (the first player to reach 4000 trophies) used to use this composition. The Dragon Rush is one of the more powerful attack strategies. Due to the Dragon's high health and decent damage, this strategy can work well. Maybe send in about 5 Giants just to draw a little fire away from Dragons. This will get between 1-3 stars, depending on defensive buildings levels. Use 1 Healer, 5 Wall Breakers, 10 Wizards, 10 Giants, 30 Barbarians and 30 Archers. First, throw two Lightning Spells on the strongest Mortar in the field to destroy it. Second, put one Giant near a wall (be sure to wait for the Mortar to shoot its first bomb shell then release 2 Wall Breakers. When the walls are destroyed, release the rest of the Giants and support them with some Archers; release Wall Breakers if necessary. Third, after most of the Air Defenses gets destroyed put one Healer to refill the Giants' health. When the defenses surrounding the Town Hall or Storages become destroyed and there's a wide open space for the Wizards to enter, place them down to destroy the rest of the inner buildings. If there were any exterior buildings like Barracks, Army Camps, Collectors etc. Use the Barbarians and circularly surround the village. Dragons and P.E.K.K.A's Dragons and P.E.K.K.A's works really well because both troops have high health and damage. Send in P.E.K.K.A's near Anti-Air defenses (Archer Tower, Wizard Tower, Air Defense), and send in the Dragons near ground defenses (Mortars and Cannons). Be careful for Hidden Teslas and X-Bows because they can ruin your raid quite badly. Hog Rider Rush Hog Riders are the perfect replacement because they act just like Barbarians, beside the fact they can jump over walls. One Hog Rider takes up 6 spaces, but one Hog Rider does twice more damage than six Barbarians. Six Barbarians have a total of 135 health, while one Hog Rider has more than twice that at 300 health! Also, high level Mortars might be able to one hit K.O. Barbarians, but Hog Riders would have to be hit multiple times, so hordes survive longer under fire from Mortars and Wizard Towers. Deploy them as near to the Town Hall as possible to get a quick 1 star. Acid Rain '''Note: '''You need a fair lot ''of Dark Elixir for this type of composition. Troops: Well it's fairly easy, you need to find a suitable opponent to attack. So first thing you do is decide which part you want to attack first. Once you have decided, use the maybe 2 lightning spells to take out the nearest Air Defense. Then, you place your Dragons, perhaps all of them on the part where the Air Defense is destroyed, if Clan Castle Troops come out, use your remainder of Lightning Spells to take it out. If you don't have any left, then don't worry, Dragons now do splash damage. After, this is important, you ''must'' check for Air Mines. The Dragons will do a good job, just make sure they live. Without taking out the Air Mines, your Minions will die because of splash damage. Then, if the Dragons have not taken out the outside buildings which is the place you should be deploying Minions, then use donated troops. This is because Minions are stupid, they will attack the nearest thing. Then we can begin, spamming all your Minions at once is probably not the best idea, Air Mines can destroy entire Minions in one blow. If you think it's safe, then you can use all of them. They are over powered and in swarms will destroy the entire base. The secondary Air Defense will shoot one at a time, the Wizard Tower will depend on its level, best to leave it to Dragons, Archer Towers might take out the Dragons so make sure they take out the Archer Towers. That's all I have. Thanks! That's enough, don' you think? Maybe another strategy guide has more... Onto the next section~ The Visual and the Mind Now I'm not going to show you how to raid, but some common (or not) tactics used by players that range from high to low. Such as how to reduce training time, capturing the maximum amount of loot and detecting very annoying glitches. Let's go- Keep the Barracks/Dark Barracks busy! A common tactic is to train your army while you search/raid a base. This way, you can save 5 minutes of training time,w hich can mean a large amounts of troops if you are having trouble finding an ideal base. Divide troops equally This way, instead of wasting about 45 minutes training, you can reduce them by maybe ten minutes or so. Many people forget to do this, and may be quite difficult especially if you have unequal level Barracks. Let your eyes run! Try to see if the Gold Storages, Elixir Storages, Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors look like they are briming with Gold/Elixir. If they are, then great! All you need to do is devise a strategy to reach the desired place. And the annoying glitches Sometimes, you may see a Resource Building that looks empty/full. This may be the case, but at the same time it might not be. Check the overall loot number and use your logic! If you think it is a glitch, the go for it. If you think it isn't... Well then try to attack where most of the loot are. How about when you are active in battle? Well... Check for Clan Troops (duh) Place down a cheap, single unit such as an Archer and watch. If there are, then it is best to place a few troops there to try to destroy them. Note that if this is not done properly. The Clan Troops will decimate your army in a matter in seconds. Clan Troops should not be ignored.' Use Spells Ususally, Spells such as the Lightning Spell is used to destroy Air Defenses and/or Mortars. You should do that, but also don't ofget the other Spells, the Healing Spell,Rage Spell and the Jump Spell! Use them wisely, and you will profit from it. Conserve your Troops Don't put an all-out army if you think the base it very easy to defeat. Instead, place the minimum of what you need, and if that's not enough, you can always place a little bit more to ensure a 3 Star victory. Yay~ Clan, Troops and Donations A majority of people are usually already in a Clan, and have a defaulted donation troop, ususally the Archer due to their cheap cost and ranged attacks. But, for some Clans donating everything is okay (even Wall Breake rs!) and this sometimes may lead to fights and grudges against each clanmate. Anyway, I'll show what troops are best and not so good for donating and recieving... Barbarians, Giants, P.E.K.K.As, Hog Riders, Valkyries and GOLEMS! All of these units are very tanky units, capable of soaking heaps of damage, while dealing a good amount themselves. They are best used for distracting enemy troops and letting your Defensive Buildings (especially the Mortar) take car of the rest. Be warned, though, some players are testy when in comes to donating these due to their high cost (I'm not talking about the Barbarians and Giants, don't worry) and usually want something good in return. Hint hint... I'm going to make a Guide specificly for these in maybe a month or two after this is finshed... Archers and Wizards The backbone of a good army are these projectile-shooting units. They are very good at cleaning up buildings that other units leave out, and due to their abilty to shoot over walls and not engaging in direct combat, they can take down enemy troops when a more powerful troop (such as the Giant) is accompanying them. This is what people usually get... Make sure to donate these killer troops! Balloons and Healers These are troops with fairly large vulnerablilties but fairy large capablilities. Both are not commonly donated troops, but are are sometimes seen when in certain clans. Healer is the only troop that heals your buildings, slowing the enemy down and making what is meant to be a 57% turn into a 54%. Balloons, on the other hand go straight at the enemy, killing them with the amazing splash damage. They are sometimes taken down by Archers even before they have arrived, but the final death explosion might kill them. Dragons and Minions The more powerful, faster and favoured donation troop are usually these. Unfortunately, when in battle they user must take down several Air Defenses, make sure there are no Air Mines and then send in the air troops, making it rather hard and frustrating. For Clan Troops, though, they can take down ''both ''Air Troops and Ground Troops. This will annihilate any badly planned strategies the enemy might have thought of. This is why I mentioned to check for Clan Castle Troops earlier on. Goblins and Wall Breakers The worst possible donating troops are these. Wall Breakers will just run towards the nearest troop and blow themselves up (yes yes, very funny) and Goblins are rather weak in both attack and health making them unsuitable to attack. Of course, this doesn't mean you can't doante them. You can send them to your friends as a prank (as long as they aren't Clan Leader or Elder) and the reaction will be hilarious! Farming is Trophy Hunting, and vice versa Why? Well, let us see... The Guidelines of 'Farming' #Ignore Trophies. #Gather Resources. #Town Hall outside. (not necessarily) The Guidelines of 'Trophy Hunting' #Ignore Resources. #Gather Trophies. #Town Hall very well protected. # #In extreme cases, Storages are placed outside. Now, how is Farming Trophy Hunting? Stop stalling! I hear you ask. Well... If you put your Town Hall outside, people attack you. Low levels are usually those cowards, looking for the easy win. The thing is, there is a little red button that not many people press~ behond, the amazing REVENGE! By outting your Town Hall outside, you get to pair up with potentially weaker, and much more easier to defeat opponents. How about Trophy Hunting? Well, by putting your Storages outside, your enemy will be FULL of Gold and Elixir. Revenge them! Or, if they have spent it all, wait until they have stocked up on loot. Lightning Spells may be good for this instance. Stay Tuned~ Next chapter, Dark Elixir! Dark Intelligence Now, not so recently there has been a new and rather rare resource for all high levels to collect and steal- Dark Elixir! The invention of Dark Elixir,as I'm sure you know, means that Heroes and Dark Elixir Troops can be unlocked! Many of you, especially the new high levels (just Town Hall 7) want loads of Dark Elixir. Let us begin with the right foundations. PS. Town Hall 8-10 can leave, this is not for you! I'm just doing the introductions, as you can see. Unlike Dokugan's Strategy Guide, I'm taking my time in creating this... The Fiery Fortress!! Now, I 'seriously''' doubt that anyone is actually Town Hall level 10. But, just in case I have created this chapter- The Fiery Fortress! This chapter everything that ranges from the amazing Inferno Tower to placing your new buildings. Be warned- I am not Town Hall level 10, let alone Town Hall level 9. So if I have made any mistakes or you think there is something wrong, feel completely free to edit it! PS. Not for Town Hall 9 and below. The 1# Tactic Coming Soon! Conclusion The Guide is not finished yet! If you have any spare time then you can go check up on my Profile and Wall, just clikc one of the links on my signature! ~Dokugan Ryu, Strategist Category:Strategy Guides Category:Community Category:Raids Category:Attacking Category:Defense